It is common that various types of nodes such as a web server, an application server, and a DB (DataBase) server are installed in a data center and each node is made redundant for disasters and failures.
For example, there is known a redundancy technique in which, for a node in a data center, a node in a primary system and a node in a secondary system are prepared, and when the node in the primary system has broken down, the node in the secondary system takes over the processes of the broken-down node in the primary system to continue the processes, instead of the broken-down node in the primary system.
In addition, there is known a technique in which a data center in a secondary system for a backup to a data center in a primary system is provided, and when the data center in the primary system has experienced a disaster, the data center in the secondary system for a backup takes over processes, by which processes performed by the data center in the primary system continue.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-134986
However, when a node that transfers logs from the data center in the primary system to the data center in the secondary system has broken down, logs are not transferred to the data center in the secondary system until the node recovers. When the data center in the primary system has experienced a disaster during a period before the broken-down node recovers, data lost occurs.
To inhibit data lost upon the occurrence of both of a breakdown in the node and a data center's experience of a disaster, it is considered to provide a plurality of paths through which logs are transferred between the data centers. However, in that case, a node that receives logs through two paths is present in the data center in the secondary system. In this case, unless the node that receives logs through the two paths appropriately selects which one of the logs through the two paths is to be reflected, an increase in the amount of data lost is caused.